gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-011 Gundam Harute
KuroKirin: This is just my speculation, but since Harute now is the only Gundam unit meant to use a beam rifle with a bayonet; couldnt the Visor be like cherudims optical hologram and be used for assisting with sniping rather than just cosmetic? Just a thought I'd like to throw out there. Two Pilots? Where this information come? There could be only one pilot for gundam. There is no supporter unit or likes. Why Soma is second pilot? -- Rimus 04:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) There was this pciture from a trailer (only released in some event I don't know the name) that shows that Marie and Allelujah both inside a mobile suit's cockpit. The fans who been there hinted that Marie and Allelujah was inside Harute, so the MS was pointed to have 2 pilots. I'll search fot the image... gimme a minute. --Bronx01 02:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Japanese website containing the pics. Seems like the name of the event is Trailblaizer. Just scroll down and there are the pictures. Here's inside the cockpit of Harute --Bronx01 03:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I'm the culprit behind this edit. If you guys feel it's too early, you can put it on the side until we're absolutely sure, but the evidence is definitely credible; if you guys it must be beyond reasonable doubt, we can all wait for that too. What do you think? Wasabi 03:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It confirmed now. Here's a post from mike_s_6 of Animesuki. The info was from Animage. --Bronx01 13:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I feel relieved. -- Rimus 04:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Prototype I personally do not see why "prototype" is in the classification. It was never mentioned to be a prototype of anything. And we know that physically it was made from Arios's frame. So I think it should be removed unless someone can give me a good reason on why its there.-SonicSP 16:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) We should look it up ill see if i can find anything that says a "prototype" BUT if this is true that would mean the Devs are hinting that (if thats indeed true and if they can) they will make another season. FOOD for thought! Shindy00 23:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Its not Developed From GNHW Arios For future refenrece, its not developed from GNHW Arios. The 00 genealogy chart says it was developed from normal Arios, contrary to 00Q and Zabanya and Raphael-SonicSP 13:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Harute's Weopon's a must talk! ok EVERYONE we need to discuss this about Haurte's weopons. ok FIRST in my opinion I think they are GN Blades like the GN sword 2 cause well look at the blade its long like a sword and has condensers at the edge. Second: look closely at trailer one and then closely at the pictures of its weopons: the handle PIVOTS like 00's GN sword 2's and also about that it also looks like the is another handle for Harute to hold it as a sword. so my Conclusion is that they are GN BLADES not Bayonet- like weopons. THINK ABOUT it lol just thought I should contribute Shindy00 23:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Harute needs some major cleaning. ok harute needs some serious cleaning i mean geez where did all that info come from where is the soures for it. Some of the stuff is ok cause we know all that stuff. I' am going to source as much as i can and DELETE all the useless stuff. plus the paragraphs that talk about where and what data that was used to make it should be included in the History part or something just thought i would say.Shindy00 23:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Shindy00: If you're referring to the Tech & Combat Characteristics section, I wrote the bulk of that. Believe me, everything i added in there is credible material. The only thing considered suspicious is the GN Blades, capable of generating beam energy; that was under the presumption from GN Sword III. If you look at the 00 Gundam tree, you'll see that Harute's weapons tech is evolved from XN Raiser; everything else was rather obvious. Wasabi 02:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) OK, cool sorry but just seeing all that info sometimes can be to much but hahah ok sweet I believe ya i just wasnt sure cause there was so much info. also YA those do look like GN Blades. UUHH WEOPONS TREE where would this be. Shindy00 12:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :First picture in Anno Domini Mobile Weapons --Bronx01 14:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thrusters If you look closely at the Designer's Version of Harute, its Jet Mode has six! GN Vernier (four on the legs and two on the blocks). We should change the page accordingly. —AscendedAlteran 19:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Harute Image Updates Done, the Harute pics are up BUT there is one problem that i cant figure out i actually have four pics four harute but they forth isnt showing im sure i did the coding right some one give me a explanation please lol. Shindy00 03:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC)